Ash and Arceus 16: Christmas Chaos
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: it's Christmas time! Everyone in the hall are giving the most practical and unusual gifts for each other. Why is Eggman being allowed into the hall? Who is the new hedgehog? Why has T been soul searching? What did Amy and T get Sonic and vise versa? Series list on profile!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh yeah! It's Christmas!" shouted Ash. He then ran downstairs, got out an air horn, and held down the button for one full minute. "CANT A NEWLY REVEALED GIRL GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP!?" screamed T.

"Well marry Christmas to you too Ms. Sunshine" said Shadow as he warped in. Soon, everyone was there. "Ok, Yin and Yang get the first present!" said Arceus. "Awww! It's so cute! But what is it?" said Yin. "Well Yin, this little guy is called a Chao (pronounced like the word chow). You see, a chao is like an infant. They eat tree fruit,and enjoy being held or petted. They don't however like you holding them while jumping around. If you treat your chao good, it ends its life as a pink cocoon. It then emerges as an egg. When it hatches, it will remember you. If you treat it bad however, it becomes a dark gray cocoon and then erases itself and any signs of it ever existing" said Sonic.

"Ok, I'd like all of the adults to come with me for a second" said Sonic. Once they were in another room, Sonic told them that he and Ash invited Eggman over and told him to dress up like Santa.

"What are you thinking!?" asked Tails. "Don't worry, I told him if he tries anything funny, we would send him back with the Time Eater" said Ash. The doorbell then rang. "Ok everyone here we go!" said Sonic.

"Hohoho! If it isn't little Yin and Yang!" said Eggman. "Oh no! It's Eggman!" .shouted the kids. "Don't worry you two! He isn't going to do anything bad today! He may be evil, but on Christmas, he becomes Robotni-klaus! Santa's brother!" said Ash.

"I brought the Egg Elf!" said Eggman. When he said that, a robot that looked like one of Santa's elves walked up with a bag full of candy canes!

Then everyone sorted out their presents.

(Sonic)

"I wonder where Amy and T got to. Oh well, I'll just start with this big, heavy one first" said Sonic. Much to his surprise, when he opened the box, both T and Amy came out with a meter long chili cheese dog. "Merry Christmas Sonic!" they both said.

"Well I'll be! I was just wondering where you two were!" laughed Sonic. If I were you, I would open this one once you finish your chili dog!" said Amy as she pointed to a present wrapped in chaos emerald print. "Way past cool! New running shoes!" said Sonic.

(Arceus and Ash)

"I winder what this could be!" she said as she unwrapped the first box. "Remember way back when we went to the Rainbow Region?" said Ash. "Wait! Don't tell me! It's that necklace that I wanted!" said Arceus. "Correct! And this one changes size to hold whatever is in it!" said Ash as she pulled the golden necklace out of a box.

"Guess what I got you?" said Arceus. Don't tell me! I want it to be a surprise!" said Ash as he opened the box. "Clean underwear?" asked Ash. "Your mom recommended it!" said Arceus before they both fell down laughing so hard they were crying!"

(Silver and Blaze)

"Uh, what is this?" asked Blaze. "That's a device I got Tails to build. It is supposed to hold Ibis inside!" said Silver. "Wow! Thanks Silver! Now I can stay in this dimension without having to worry about the entire world becoming a cauldron of fire, death, lava, and destruction!" said Blaze.

"So, you got me a pokeball?" asked Silver. "Press the button!" said Blaze. When he did, a shiny Abra appeared. "According to Ash, this Pokemon has the same powers as you!" said Blaze. "Thanks Blaze! You always know what to get!" said Silver.


	2. Chapter 2

(Shadow and Knuckles)

"Trust me! You'll love what I got for you!" said Shadow. "Wow! It's an 'Anti Bat Defense System'!" shouted Knuckles. "This will keep Rouge away from my Master Emerald! Thanks Shadow!"

"You'll literally love who I had T get for you!" said Knuckles. "You said 'who'. What does that mean?" asked Shadow. "Ok Maria! He's in here!" said Knuckles. "But she is dead!" said Shadow. "Hello Shadow!" said A blonde hedgehog who had on Maria's clothes.

"But you can't be Maria!" said Shadow. "My last words before I was shot were 'sianara, Shadow the Hedgehog'. We lived on the Space Colony A.R.K. You were created by my grandpa to help me with the disease I used to have" said Maria.

"Maria! It really is you! But how did you become a hedgehog. And how are you alive!?" asked Shadow. "Take a wild guess you emo hedgehog!" grumbled T's voice from the door. "What happened to you?!" asked Knuckles. "I spent the last thirty minutes going through Purgatory looking for her soul" said T. "Now I'm going to get Sonic and Amy some eggnog"

(Tails and Cosmo)

"Here Tails! I know how much you love to build things so I got you a new set of tools!" said Cosmo. "Gee, thanks!" said Tails. "I got you revenge on the Metarex!" said Tails. "Huh?" asked Cosmo. "In other words, he had me go to the distortion world and beat the living shit out of Dark Oak and the other assholes who killed your planet. Oh, and by the way Tails. That evil doll replica of you was pissing me the fuck off, so I kicked his ass too"said T as she passed by holding two mugs of eggnog.

(Chip and Yacker)

"Hey Chip! I got you a fuck ton of chocolate!" said Yacker. "And I got you a universal credit card. No one really knows what you wanted" said Chip.

(Amy, T, and Sticks)

"I know how you are constantly worrying about people trying to read your mind so I got you a tin foil helmet!" said Amy. "I just wonder were Sonic is" said T. "Me too" said Amy. "I got you Sonic!" said Sticks. "Merry Christmas girls!" said Sonic when they opened the box. "Right back at us, huh?!" laughed T.

(Eggman and Metal Sonic)

"I made you a new CPU" said Eggman. "I got you a friend" said Metal as he opened a box and Omochao flew out. "You got diabetes!" said the flying bastard. "OH MOTHER FUCK!" shouted Eggman as he ran into a dead end hallway with Omochao flying after him. "Metal, remind me to never trust you again!" shouted Eggman. "You got serious trust issues!" said Omochao. "Shut up!" said Eggman. "You got a colorful vocabulary!" Eggman then face palmed. "You got a handprint on your face!" said Omochao.


End file.
